The Battle of Love
by Love of Murder
Summary: Figure it out for yourselves. nvg at summerys


_**The Battle **_

**This is my first writing and my first lemon so go easy on me ok. **

**This has to do with Gaara and Sasuke so I hope you enjoy my perverted mind.**

Gaara stood about a mile away from Sasuke and he stared with and intense look in his eyes as he walked closer to Sasuke holding a kunai walk he watched every single move that Sasuke.

Sasuke moved closer edging closer to Gaara his enemy. Sasuke did the hand motion for his fire ninjutsu but before he could complete it Gaara ran at him and did his sand coffin ninjutsu and trapped Sasuke then squeezed him tightly

Sasuke jumped out of it somehow and ran at Gaara but instead of attacking him he tackled Gaara and sat on top of him with a kunai raise above his head about to bring it down onto Gaara's chest.

Sasuke stopped all of a sudden and watched he never noticed till now that when Gaara breathed that his chest looked slightly delicate and his arms were quite white but yet slender looking at the same time.

Gaara did not fight back, he was to taken aback by Sasuke's beautiful long/short black hair that swayed as a wind blew against their hot skin, Sasuke was panting already from the fight but Gaara's breathing was slow and steady but now he wasn't breathing at all.

Gaara's heart stopped and the moment seemed to last forever as Gaara's eyes meet with Sasuke's and he got swallowed up in Sasuke's beautiful black eyes it was almost like getting lost at the very bottom of an ocean a beautiful ocean.

Sasuke lowered the dagger and stared deeply into Gaara's eyes.

Gaara reached up and gently touched Sasuke's face with on hand as he pushed Sasuke's shirt up with his free hand and pushed it against Sasuke's muscular chest and abs.

Sasuke shivered and breathed out heavily and almost moaned but he caught himself before it escaped his slightly opened lips.

Sasuke dropped the dagger and put on hand on the back of Gaara's neck and pulled him up to him slightly and gently touched his lips with his own.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Sasuke and depend the kiss then pushed his tongue against his but only slightly until Sasuke pushed back.

Sasuke pulled Gaara's gourd off him and pulled Gaara's shirt off him and gently kissed his chest and looked up from this and gave Gaara a shy look.

Gaara looked down upon Sasuke and blushed the look that Sasuke gave him started to give him a erection then he pulled Sasuke and kissed him deeply and only broke it to pull off his shirt then started too pull off his pants and kissed him gently and then moved down and started sucking on places on him then he slowly pulled away his boxers then moved up him again and pushed himself against Sasuke then kissed him deeply.

Sasuke now got a strong sudden urge to rip off Gaara's clothing and take him but instead Gaara went down and sucked onto Sasuke and licked him gently until he had an erection.

Sasuke moaned and shivered then pulled Gaara off him and pulled off his shirt and pants and pushed up against him.

Gaara wasn't about to lose his control so he wrestled with Sasuke for a minute then turned Sasuke over and mounted onto him and thrused himself against him and pulled in and out with quick short breathes and whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Are you enjoying yourself"?

Sasuke could not talk only moan out in pleasure and wrapped one arm back to keep holding Gaara against him. Gaara taking that as a yes he thrusted harder and this Sasuke screamed out in pleasure and pain then pushed up and turned and forced himself up against Gaara and turned him doing the same.

This surprised Gaara and in shock he let this happen but soon as Sasuke pushed with great force Gaara moaned then panted letting Sasuke have his way with him.

Gaara cured under his breath that he had not had his handcuffs on him. As Sasuke and Gaara did this Naruto walked by and just stopped and looked wide eyed at the scene and called to Sakura to come and see what he found.

"Naruto this better be good"… ahhhhhhh. As Sakura screamed Gaara and Sasuke jumped and pulled away from each other and held their clothes against their bodies. "Um Sakura its not what it looks like" Gaara tried to say but Sasuke only looked at her and grinned. " Your right its more way more then you'll ever get. " Naruto pulled Sakura away from the scene before she could attack Garra.

Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. He was sitting in a pale of sand, he looked around and then up at Gaara who was standing over him.

Sasuke put his hand over his face to keep Gaara from seeing him blush he had realized that he had been knocked out and was fantasizing about Gaara; he quickly sat up and looked around.

Gaara looked down at him and shook his head. Then knelt down and put his hand on Sasuke's face and looked him straight in the eyes and said. "Look for me when you have enough experience" then he smiled and got up and left.

Sasuke sat their blushing and with an erection then put his hands in his lap and watched Gaara walk away.

**Hey hope you enjoyed my first lemon my friend helped me get the idea hope you enjoyed bye. **


End file.
